


The Devil's Threeway

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Hardcore, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Spanking, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Inspired by the amazing artwork of @BlitzTurner! https://twitter.com/BlitzTurnerPreview in Fic!Derek Hale is being pursued by a dangerous supernatural hunter, Dean Winchester. Derek heard about Lucifer Morningstar, a man in Los Angeles claiming to be the Devil, with ties to the supernatural world who would grant him any favor.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Lucifer Morningstar, Derek Hale/Lucifer Morningstar/Dean Winchester, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by @BlitzTurner's fanart of Derek, Lucifer, and Dean! It was a Marvel themed month, hence the setting and cameo of Dr. Strange. I 100% recommend checking out his social media and Patreon!
> 
> All supporting characters from Lucifer, Supernatural, and Dr. Strange are all non-sexual cameos.

Derek Hale was driving as fast as he could. Los Angeles was only an hour away from Beacon Hills, so there was only little time he could shave off. He was being pursued by a hunter who pursued the supernatural, Dean Winchester.

Derek and his pack hadn’t done anything wrong, but that didn’t matter to hunters like Dean. They were all monsters that needed to be slain. They were splitting up, Dean couldn’t go after all of them at once. Luckily, it appeared Derek was his main target. That was fine for him, as long as the others were safe.

Derek was headed to find someone he heard who could help him. The man claimed to be the devil himself, Lucifer Morningstar. He would provide favors to people, if they provided a favor in return in the future. The man was tied to the supernatural underground, so he would surely have access to the resources they needed.

Cora. Erica. Boyd. Isaac. Scott. Liam. Malia. Kira. They wouldn’t be safe until Dean was dealt with, but Derek was not a killer. If Dean was left alive, he’d go after others like him. If Dean didn’t care if they were innocent or not, just different, then he needed to be stopped from going after everybody if possible.

He finally made it to Los Angeles. The city wasn’t exactly his scene, he preferred his small town, and his family house by the woods where it was peaceful and quiet.

He found the nightclub called LUX where the devil allegedly lived. There was one gay club close by Derek went to when he needed certain satisfaction, but other than that, he definitely hated clubs. The loud music was overbearing for his supernatural hearing, all the different scents and pheromones mixing overwhelmed his nose, and his disdain for people and crowds in general made clubs a place Derek tried to avoid.

Derek walked past the line of eager club hopefuls and went straight to the bouncer.

“There’s a line, pal,” the bouncer said.

“Mr. Morningstar is expecting me,” Derek said flatly. The bouncer eyed him up and down and nodded.

“You’re definitely his type. Go on in,” he replied, gesturing to the entrance. Derek didn’t bother with pleasantries and headed straight on in, time was of the essence.

The club was packed full of gyrating, sweaty bodies just as Derek had imagined. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure what Lucifer looked like, only that he’d be in a suit. He made his way to the bar where a darker skinned woman was pouring drinks. Derek could tell there was something dangerous about her, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. She was dangerous. She didn’t spell supernatural, but she definitely wasn’t a human.

“I’m looking for Lucifer Morningstar,” he announced himself, not worrying about the other patrons.

She glared at him mid-drink pour with intense dagger-like eyes. “I’m busy,” she retorted.

“It’s a matter of life or death, he is expecting me,” Derek replied firmly.

She gave a wicked smirk, eying him one more time. “You’re the wolf he was talking about.” She continued to eye him appreciatively. “He has truly outdone himself. Take the loft elevator to the penthouse.”

“Thank you,” he replied.

“No, thank _you_ ,” the woman replied with a king. “Tell Lucifer to invite me next time you’re in town.”

Derek ignored the advance and made his way up the staircase to the elevator that would bring him to the devil’s penthouse. He’d gone up against a kanima, dark oni, multiple elite assassins, supernatural doctors, and more. Surely a man calling himself the devil couldn’t be that bad.

As the elevator approached, Derek heard the whimsical notes of a piano being played. The doors opened up to reveal a very classy penthouse loft with a glass view of a balcony and brick stone walls. In the center of the room were two things: a bar, and a grand piano; the latter of which was being played by a suave looking gentleman with coiffed slick black hair and he was overdressed considering he was in his own house. He looked like he was about to go to a formal gala.

The man at the piano turned to the elevator and let out a warm, welcoming smile. He didn’t look like the devil, but he vaguely recalled mentions about how the devil was a handsome angel.

“Good evening, Mr. Hale,” the man greeted charmingly with a British accent. “I hope the drive from Beacon Hills was pleasant.”

“So, you’re the devil?” Derek asked, moving slowly closer towards the man at the piano.

The man stopped playing and slowly stood up from the bench, picking up a glass of whisky he had resting on it. He took a sip as he approached Derek and extended his hand. “Lucifer Morningstar, at your service.” Derek shook his hand politely. The man’s scent was similar to the bartender’s; this man wasn’t a human either. The man may picked up on the fact he was being scented and have a flashy smile. “I love it when they wonder ‘Could it really be true?’. That’s why I love supernatural creatures, they are so much more open minded than humans.”

“Speaking of-” Derek said, changing the subject.

“Yes, yes, of course, your little hunter problem. I believe I can help. But, you accept the terms and conditions of this arrangement, yes? You will owe me one favor in the future. No conditions, no limits,” Lucifer said.

“What if you ask me something I cannot do?” Derek asked.

“If I need something you cannot do, then I wouldn’t ask you would I? In thousands of years, I’ve never had someone say no to fulfilling their end of a bargain,” he said. “Besides, the people I help almost always get the better end of a deal. I will not ask you to kill or harm anyone, I know that isn’t your forte. So, Mr. Hale, before you make your decision, I need to ask you one _very_ important question.”

“And what would that be?” Derek asked.

Lucifer looked deeply into his eyes with an unknown intention. It was intense, but something about his eyes made him unable to turn away. “What is it that you _truly_ desire?” The man asked him. Derek felt something pulling in him; he was slow to trust, but something about the man made him feel at ease, and made him feel he could tell this man anything, that he _wanted_ to tell this man anything.

“I…….want to make sure Stiles is safe,” Derek replied.

Lucifer’s excited smile flinched into one of question. “What the hell is a ‘Stiles’?”

“He’s my….,” Derek started to say. He doesn’t know why he said so much as it. The wave of wanting to confess everything was gone, and he preferred to keep as much information about his pack as secret as possible. Besides, what was Stiles? With so many chaotic events in Beacon Hills, there wasn’t a lot of time to explore anything relationship wise, but he knew the interest was mutual, given the amount of times he smelled Stiles’s arousal whenever he entered a room. “It’s complicated.”

“Ugh,” Lucifer scoffed. “Complicated never means sexy. But anyways, I know what you need to keep your little pack safe. You don’t want this hunter dead, but if he continues hunting, he’ll hurt innocent people. I know of an artifact that turns enemies into allies. We can then end his hostility and persuade him to only go after actual threats, and not innocent supernaturals. Everyone wins. So, without further ado-,” He held out his hand once more, and Derek eyed it. This arrangement was a suspicious one, but he had nobody else to turn to. “Do we have a deal, Mr. Hale?”

Derek’s back was up against a wall. Whatever Lucifer would ask for in the future, it would hopefully not be a terrible ask. There were little prices too large to pay for his pack to be safe. He had already lost his entire family, he couldn’t bear to lose anyone else.

“Deal,” he said as he shook the man’s hand. “Show me this artifact.”

Lucifer made a grimaced face and sucked in air through his teeth. “Ooh, about that. I have good news and bad news. The good news is we’ll be able to put some distance in between that hunter and ourselves. The bad news is, New York City is a 41 hour drive, or a six hour flight. Shall we take my jet?”

“New York?” Derek asked, frustratingly.

“Well I can’t just buy this magical item at Whole Foods now can I?” Lucifer asked. Just let me make some quick calls.

Lucifer excused himself to his patio and Derek looked tenderly at the piano. New York reminded him of his sister, Laura. After their family was killed, they moved to New York for multiple years, until Peter tricked Laura into coming back to Beacon Hills and killing her for her power.

Derek killed Peter once to stop his rampage, and when Lydia accidentally brought him back to life, he couldn’t bear to do it again. The initial time took so much of a toll on him, and it wasn’t even his first kill. Paige, Peter. Too much blood was on his hands as is. No matter what, he wouldn’t spill this hunter’s blood too. Peter became a slightly helpful ally, but Derek didn’t like having him around. Hopefully this Lucifer character and the suspicious agreement he entered wouldn’t be nearly as bad.

“Detective, darling! I need to tell you I will not be in the office for a few days. There’s a bit of a supernatural emergency and I am headed to New York! Oh, don’t worry about me, I am just issuing out a favor. I will give you all the details when I return. Apologize to the child for me for missing out on Monopoly, and tell Detective Douche I’ll bring him one of those hideous magnets he collects. Thank you for understanding, darling. I’ll see you as soon as possible.”

He hung up the phone and turned to Derek with a smile. “A stag weekend without the missus! How exciting! Jet is being readied, so let’s be on our way.”

They made their way to the elevator and they stopped by the bar. “Mazikeen,” Lucifer addressed the bartender. “Someone attractive and likely wearing ugly flannel and/or denim is going to be asking about Mr. Hale here. Casually, but non-suspiciously advize we’ll be in New York.”

“Are you really going there?” Maze asked.

“Yes, I’m off to see the wizard!” He said jokingly, granting a laugh from Maze.

“It’d be better if you were seeing that captain guy, I heard his dick pic just leaked!” Maze replied.

“I know, darling. Who do you think leaked it?” He replied proudly. Maze chuckled some more.

“Alright, let’s head off, Mr. Hale!” Lucifer announced and they made their way out of the club.


	2. Part Two

Dean Winchester parked in a club parking lot and pulled out a wolfsbane laced map he had been given for this hunt. The glowing aura was so far away now, but it had just been here. If he could get a lead, he could anticipate where they were going.

He heard a flap of wings and a short gust before he turned to see Castiel in his passenger seat.

“I don’t like this at all, Dean. You don’t need to go through with this,” Castiel stated.

“Yes, I do, Cas. Derek Hale needs to be taken care of,” Dean replied.

“We both know that’s not the real reason for this,” Castiel stated.

“I’m going to do what I was hired to do,” Dean replied. “You and Sammy need to stay safe. I will make it up to you later!”

With a gust of wind, Castiel was gone again, and Dean sighed. Being a hunter wasn’t easy, but there was a certain level of remorselessness that one needed to have. They had to make hard decisions, get their hands dirty, and do whatever it took to make the world safer.

He stepped out of the car and looked around the parking lot. He found Derek Hale’s black Camaro. He was definitely here, and it had to be recent. He walked straight to the front of the line and was stopped by the bouncer.

“End of the line, pal,” the bouncer pal.

“This is embarrassing,” Dean said bashfully. “I’m actually supposed to be interviewing for a go go boy position.”

“We’re not hiring go go boys,” the bouncer said. “Beat it.”

“It’s okay, he’s with me,” said a voice next to him. He turned to see a very tall black man who seemed to be familiar with the bouncer. “Whatever you say, Amenadiel.”

A few people who were next in line cursed their disdain for the bouncer. “Thank you, man.”

“It’s not a problem, have a nice night,” Amenadiel said as he made his way into the club. Dean followed suit and looked around. The flashing colored lights made it a little difficult to discern if Derek Hale was still here, but he was sure that he wasn’t according to the map.

He made his way over to the bar and waved at the bartender. “Excuse me, ma’am. I’m trying to find a guy I was supposed to meet up with. Tall, black hair, very muscular. Beautiful blue eyes. You seen him?”

The woman looked pensive for a second. “I get a lot of people, sweetie. The only guy that sounds like is my boss’s friend Derek, but they just left with my boss. They’re going to New York City for a business trip, so I doubt it was him.”

Dean chuckled at that. “Yeah, I didn’t get a name, honestly. We met online.”

“I don’t like learning names either,” she said with a wink. Dean gave her a sly smile and put a few dollars on the counter for her before making his way back to his car. He double checked the map, and the glowing spot on the map was definitely moving east at a drastic rate. Unfortunately for him, he’d have to drive, and it was going to be a long one. Unless, he had a shortcut.

“Castiel, man? I could use some help,” Dean pleaded at the air. There was no response, just silence. “The sooner you help me out, the sooner this job is completed and the sooner it is all over with. Or do you want to brood for three or four days? I might take frequent naps on the road!”

There was the flap of air that made him smirk and he turned over to his passenger seat. Dean smiled at him with a victorious, cocky smile. “I appreciate you, you know that?”

Castiel just glared at him, grabbed his shoulder, and the Impala was empty with a flap of a wing.


	3. Part Three

Derek and Lucifer were in the plane, miles above the land. Lucifer’s phone alert made an alert and he gazed upon his screen with a smile. “My brother and Mazikeen have confirmed Mr. Winchester was at LUX, and he has been subtly made aware we are headed to New York City. How exciting. Luckily, we will have a two to three day head start since he is likely traveling via car.”

Derek nodded and proceeded to look out the window. At least his pack was going to be safe if Dean was focused on pursuing them across the entire country. What had he done to warrant the wrath of this hunter? How were they found?

“So tell me, Mr. Hale, are you an Alpha or a Beta? I’m more of a vers-Alpha myself,” Lucifer asked flirtatiously. Derek just glared at him, not humoring his jest. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a bit of a sourwolf?”

“A decent amount,” Derek replied.

Lucifer just nodded and took a sip of his whiskey that he got from his on-plane bar. “I get the feeling you don’t like to talk much.”

“And I get the feeling you like to hear yourself talk,” Derek replied. Lucifer let out a laugh.

“That was a good one! I like having people I can jest with. Amenadiel and Detective Douche just take it or call me immature. You have any jokesters in your pack?”

Stiles came to his mind. He was that pesky annoying human that never took anything seriously at first, was making jokes in the middle of crisis. But he eventually became the strategist and planner of the pack, and Derek got to know him deeper beyond the jokes. Stiles was now someone he couldn’t live without. Derek didn’t respond to the question.

Lucifer sighed and took another sip of his drink. “It’s a long flight, do you really want to sit in silence? I tend to prefer my partners to be more vocal.” Derek ignored the entendre, as he did for most of Lucifer’s entendres throughout the course of the evening. “Alrighty then, I suppose I’ll just play Words With Friends or something.

Derek enjoyed the rest of the flight with as much peace and quiet as possible, save for Lucifer’s obnoxious comments regarding a meme or something stupid on his phone. Lucifer had a car waiting for them. They were driven to a fancy hotel to rest up before the morning, when they’d be able to acquire the item. Lucifer paid for two separate suites for the both of them, insisting that it was only a small expense for him and all apart of the favor.

He entered the suite and crashed down on the bed, taking his phone out to send Stiles a text message. “Landed in New York. Acquiring a magic item. Should help. Am ok.”

He held his phone in his hand, waiting for something back. Almost instantly, Stiles had replied. “Please be careful. Come back home safe.”

“I will,” he replied. He would leave the text at just that. There was more that needed to be discussed between the two of them, but that would all be for another time once they would just have a moment to themselves. He took off his T-shirt, jeans, and underwear before crawling under the covers and fell asleep soundly, feeling that they had plenty of time before Dean arrived to New York.

He woke up the next morning as soon as the sunlight filtered through the windows. He turned over and looked at the dresser, which now had a shopping bag on it that wasn’t there last night. He quickly shot up, and tuned into his senses, but he was definitely alone.

He left the bed and inspected the bag. These were some of his clothes from his house back in California. How did Lucifer get these or know where he lived? How did he get in the suite?

He grabbed the bag and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed before finding Lucifer. Then note inside said there was breakfast in his bedroom and he left the keycard to his suite as well.

Derek entered Lucifer’s suite and made his way to the kitchen where Lucifer was eating. “Good Morning, Mr. Hale! Breakfast? My girlfriend, the detective, swears by pancakes. I’m more of a protein shake man, but she just might be onto something.”

“How did you get my clothes?” Derek asked.

“I flew to your house, of course,” Lucifer said.

“You flew your jet two more times just to get me clothes from my house?” Derek asked.

Lucifer chuckled. “Don’t be daft. That’d be much to slow, and a waste of gas. I used my wings since I was flying solo.”

“You have wings?” Derek asked.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he replied flirtatiously.

“And my suite room?” Derek asked.

“Well I obviously had a second key card for that. But don’t worry, I didn’t peek at your werewolf meat if that’s what you’re concerned about,” Lucifer said. “I assumed you’d want clean clothes. The devil is a _very_ generous giver.”

“Can we get the item?” Derek asked.

Lucifer sighed at his partially uneaten meal. “I suppose time is of the essence due to a new change of events.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked.

“Well, it appears Mr. Winchester caught a ride, and is already here in New York. So, we’ll have to do a little bit of a sneak out. So, why don’t we go ahead and let’s use the back door, shall we?” Lucifer suggested.

They took the elevator down to the fifth floor for safety, and utilized the fire escape stairwell from there. They got to the parking garage and were able to sneak out without being caught by Dean.

“It’ll only be a few moments before he realizes we left. He is tracking us somehow, so we’ll have to be efficient,” Lucifer said.

They shortly arrived at a building that looked like it was from a different culture and era than anything modern around it. There was a large round glass window in the roof, which had swirling metals, making it an ornate design.

“Tell me, Derek, have you ever met an Avenger? We’re about to meet the most boring one,” Lucifer said.

They made their way to the front door and knocked. The doors opened by themselves and Lucifer promptly waltzed in while Derek peeked in and approached slowly instead.

“Hello!? I’m looking for the Strange man! Is there a Mr. Strange here?” Lucifer beckoned out.

A circle of thin, golden fire appeared and an older man’s itch salt and pepper hair and lavish robes stepped out of thin air from the other side of the ring.

“Must I correct you that it is Dr. Strange?” He asked.

“No, I’m certainly aware, hence me going out of my way to not use it,” Lucifer said.

“Why are you here, Lucifer?” Strange asked.

“I am cashing in on your Ancient One’s I-O-U. She owed me for a favor, and unfortunately, kicking the bucket doesn’t quite get you out of a deal with he devil,” he said.

“She said you would claim it one day, and only once. Are you positive you need it now?” Strange asked.

“I didn’t fly from LA to this grimy little second rate city if I wasn’t,” Lucifer said. “First, I require the amulet of Al-Lat.”

“That is extremely powerful, it exchanges war for peace or vice versa in any individual. We use it to subdue out most violent enemies onto our side,” Dr. Strange said.

“I am not going to take it from the building. The hunter is likely already on his way here, and we’ll use it in this foyer. Time is of the essence, Stephen,” Lucifer said.

“And how exactly am I supposed to trust the devil, the embodiment of all evil?” Dr. Strange asked.

“I am _not_ the embodiment of evil. I _punish_ evil. I have a day job, I am a police consultant, I help put away the bad guys, just like you! Except, my criminals are usually far less purple.”

Dr Strange huffed in resignation and Lucifer smiled wildly. “Now, here’s the second part I need you to do for me,” Lucifer stated. He leaned in closely to Dr. Strange’s ear and whispered inaudibly, even to Derek’s ears.

“You cannot be serious,” Dr. Strange said.

“I’m afraid teaching your Immortal One the secret to Immortality was a very large favor that does indeed involve my second request. I am more than happy to make her life hell if you’d prefer.”

“And after this, no more favors?” Stephen Strange asked.

“No more. Any other assistance I would ever require, which I highly doubt I will, I will pay with money or something. Now, fetch me the amulet,” Lucifer ordered. Stephen Strange began to move his hands fluidly, shaping a glowing orb. Out of the orb, the silver amulet appeared. “It’s a shame you wasted all those years being a medical surgeon, you would have made an excellent secretary. Or a barista.”

Stephen glared at Lucifer as the devil took the amulet out of the doctor’s hands. “Now, go be a dear and get started on the other request for me. Thank you.”

Stephen conjured another ring of light and stepped through it, disappearing from the Sanctum.

“What is the second request that’s needed?” Derek asked.

“Just something personal for myself. I figured since I am here and not planning on coming back, may as well get myself a magical souvenir,” Lucifer answered.

“And now what do we do?” Derek asked.

“Now we wait for the hunter to become the prey,” Lucifer replied.


	4. Part Four

Dean was in the lobby of the fancy hotel, waiting to spot Derek Hale. Cas had dropped him off at the cheapest hotel they could find in New York City, which was still crazy expensive. He was luckily given a stipend for this job.

He opened his map, just to ensure Derek was still around, and sure enough, he had managed to slip out.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered to himself as he got out of his chair. Cas had flown him here, so he didn’t have his car. Hopefully Derek wasn’t traveling too far.

He was stationary at a single address, only a few blocks away. He had everything he needed in his backpack. Once he was closer, he’d take out his wolfsbane laced dagger for an attack.

It took him about half an hour via foot to arrive at the building, and it definitely gave off a supernatural aura. His heart was racing with adrenaline. He knew Derek Hale was going to be a tough beast to handle. He took out the dagger and made his way inside. Werewolves would be able to smell him and sense him, so he was prepared to walk into a trap.

He entered to see Derek Hale and an exquisitely dressed man waiting for him right in the lobby.

“Mr. Winchester,” the fancy man said. “I’m Lucifer Morningstar. I believe you’ve been pursuing my good friend Mr. Hale.”

“It’s nothing personal,” Dean said, raising the dagger. “Just completing a job.”

“Yes, well, I’m afraid I cannot let you harm him,” Lucifer stated. Dean dashed towards the two of them, and Lucifer quickly dragged his hands over his heart. A once invisible amulet hanging down from his neck began to glow as it appeared. The iron rings of the design turned and moved, revealing a pink light from within. It blasted right onto Dean and he felt himself immobilized by the light.

“Mr. Winchester, from this day forth, innocent supernatural and magical creatures are not your enemy. You must only go after actively hostile and dangerous predators, and I beg you the wisdom to discern the difference. You are now a good friend of Mr. Hale and myself as well,” Lucifer stated.

The light stopped and Dean dropped the dagger onto the floor. Derek instinctively kicked it to the other side of the room.

Dean was panting heavily from the effects of the amulet. “I’m sorry man, I believed all these awful things my client told me about you. I thought you were dangerous,” Dean said.

Derek eyed Lucifer cautiously. “Was it really that easy?”

“Well,” Lucifer stated. “There’s only one way to find out, now.” He took a step closer to Dean and looked deeply into Dean’s eyes. “Tell me, Mr. Winchester, what is it that you _truly_ desire?”

Dean felt something pulling deep inside of him, something that made him lost in Lucifer’s charming eyes, something that made him want to confess something secret within him.

“I want……,” Dean began to say, the words being coaxed out of him, “-the both of you to tag team me, have your ways with me.”

“What!?” Derek asked.

Dean got incredibly bashful for a quick moment, having admitted tot hat out loud. “I mean, can you blame me? You’re like a body builder model and he’s like…Bruce Wayne.”

“Well, there we have it,” Lucifer said as he spun Dean around to Derek Hale, and held the hunter’s arms behind his back. “Mr. Winchester, why don’t you show Mr. Hale how deeply sorry you are?”

With a swift shift of Lucifer’s foot pulling his leg backwards, Dean felt himself falling down to his knees, right in front of Derek’s crotch. His face rubbed against Derek’s denim, and he felt Derek’s cock twitch under the fabric.

“Woah,” Derek said, stepping back. “This isn’t my thing.”

“Mr. Hale,” Lucifer said. “This man came after you and your pack! Surely you’re interested in a little bit of rough revenge on the man.”

Derek looked at the hunter on his knees, being restrained by Lucifer. Both were exceedingly attractive. The view of the man on his knees was making his cock uncomfortably hard. There was mood lighting of floating candles around them that Derek hadn’t noticed earlier, but everything was making him hot and horny.

“Fuck,” Derek said, quickly unfastening his button and stepping back towards Dean. He freed his large cock from its confines and smacked it on Dean’s face. Dean smiled and stuck his tongue out for Derek. Derek gave the hunter a few more whacks as Lucifer chuckled, enjoying his view.

“Now that’s what I call _sinful_ ,” Lucifer purred. “Go on, Mr. Hale, give it to the bad, bad man.”

Derek stuffed his cock into Dean’s mouth and thrusted all the way forward. The noises in the back of Dean’s throat indicated he was struggling slightly to take it all, but he was taking it.

“Would you look at that? It appears our Mr. Winchester has surely handled a lot of other beasts before,” Lucifer taunted as he groped and squeezed Dean’s ass through his jeans. “Yes, these will have to go.”

Lucifer started to take off his own suit jacket slowly and carefully. He was enjoying watching Derek face fuck Dean, and knew he would be participating soon enough, There was no need for him to ruin his fabrics. He started slowly unbuttoning his shirt when Derek quickly whipped off his T-Shirt and revealed his stunning pecs and chiseled abs. Lucifer was hard in his trousers, and he slowly removed his belt, lifting it up in a loop to eye it.

“I think a little punishment is owed, what do you think, Mr. Hale?” Lucifer asked.

“Do whatever you want,” Derek said as he gripped Dean’s hair and thrusted into his mouth faster, Dean moaning and slobbering on his cock with every rock of his hips. Lucifer quickly stepped out of his pants and slid his Egyptian cotton trunks off himself, releasing his own _pitchfork_.

Lucifer kneeled down and reached around Dean’s waist to undo the hunter’s jeans, taking a nice look at Derek’s cock that was moving in and out of the human. “Oh, you’re _definitely_ an alpha with that equipment, Mr. Hale.” Dean carefully maneuvered himself to help Lucifer remove his pants and briefs in one go, revealing a large bubble ass.

“Oh it’s _good_ to be the devil,” Lucifer purred, roaming his hands over the voluptuous globed presented in front of him. He flexed his thumbs to spread Dean’s cheeks apart, revealing his pink pucker. “Immaculate. Mr. Hale, you _must_ see this.”

Derek removed himself from Dean’s mouth, and the hunter took a deep breath of fresh air. His eyes were watery, and there was a mess of saliva and precum all over his mouth. Derek quickly grabbed Dean in place and used his other hand to pull the denim outer jacket off of Dean. As for the button-up plaid shirt, Derek wedged his fingers of each hand through a gap between the buttons and pulled, ripping the shirt open. Buttons cascaded and bounced around the wooden floors as Derek got the rest of the fabric off of Dean’s skin.

He manhandled the hunter to force him to turn around and get on his hands and knees. The slut instinctively arched his back and presented his hole to the Alpha.

Derek got down and grasped both halves of Dean’s ass, holding it open, before he placed his face inward and began to run his tongue along the mortal’s entrance.

Dean let out a moan of pleasure. “Oh yeah, eat my ass, Derek.”

“Ah ah ah,” Lucifer interrupted. “You don’t get to make the demands here, Mr. Winchester. Besides-,” Lucifer gently wagged his erect cock left and right in front of Dean, as if hypnotizing him with his tantalizing dick. “-You need to get to work on me now.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said eagerly before giving the devil an appreciative lick from the bottom of his shaft all the way up to the tip before sinking his mouth on Lucifer. He moved his lips up and down, moaning with excitement while Lucifer let out a happy sigh of relief.

“Oh yes, that is quite impressive, Mr. Winchester. I bet you picked up these skills fellating all the truckers cruising at gas stations and rest stops throughout the country on your little road trips,” Lucifer teased. Dean just focused on making direct eye contact with him as his mouth was stuffed with cock, giving the man a wink of confirmation. “How is it going back there, Derek?”

Derek, once again, was not going to answer Lucifer’s awkward questions. He was, however, thoroughly enjoying the ass presented to him. Something about eating ass and fucking always awakened his primal urges. He was grasping Dean’s ass hard, enjoying how he felt in his hands, he was licking deeply, tasting the sweetness of Dean, enjoying the masculine pheromones of Dean. He rubbed his beard and face all around Dean’s ass, scenting Dean, licking as much skin of his ass as he could get, not just the crevice. He pulled himself away to look at it hungrily. His cock was hard and ready to be pressed through the hunter.

Lucifer caught Derek’s expression and smiled wickedly. He carefully leaned to the side, not wanting to interrupt Dean’s worshipping to grab his suit jacket. He reached in and grabbed a small bottle of lube and tossed it to Derek, who caught it, and eyed it suspiciously.

“Why was this on hand?” Derek questioned.

“I never go on a road trip without it,” Lucifer replied devilishly. “Don’t be ungrateful, now.”

Derek was too eager and horny to put too much thought into it now. He graciously lubed up his cock and two of his fingers as well. He sunk the fingers into Dean who moaned vibrations onto Lucifer’s cock in response.

“I usually always get first dibs on the cut dump of the evening, so appreciate this gift, Derek,” Lucifer said. “Teach this little hunter a lesson he won’t forget.”

Derek moved his fingers in and out of Dean’s ring, curling and spreading them while inside of the hunter to stimulate his insides. He eventually removed his fingers and lined the tip of his swollen head to Dean’s muscled ring. He grabbed himself and wagged his cock, smacking his head against Dean’s hole. Dean responded by eagerly wagging himself left and right. He pushed back, but Derek’s cock just raised up, gliding over the cleft. Derek grabbed Dean’s hips and thrusted, running his erection along the cleavage of Dean’s ass, smacking his balls against his rear without penetrating him yet.

“Oh yes, a slow torture,” Lucifer commented. “My favorite. Building up the anticipation. Why don’t you beg for it, Dean?”

Dean removed his mouth from Lucifer and turned over his shoulder to Derek Hale. “Please stick your cock in me, sir. Punish me with your dick, fuck me as hard as you want to, sir.”

“Who owns your ass?” Derek growled.

“You do, Derek Hale. This hunter hole is yours, sir. I live to serve you and your pack,” Dean pleaded.

“Damn right you do,” Derek responded. He lined himself up again, and this time, pushed through the sphincter inside of Dean. Dean felt himself be filled by the Alpha’s cock inch by inch. Derek was girthier than most of what he was used to.

“Oh my-” Dean began to say when Lucifer covered his mouth with his hand.

“You better not ruin this with that word,” Lucifer growled angrily before shoving Dean’s head back down on his cock. Lucifer rocked his hips upwards, effectively face fucking Dean while Derek was getting ready to start his own fucking as well. He had finally submerged himself entirely within Dean, and he let out a groan of relief at how good Dean felt on his cock.

He slowly pulled himself out several inches, getting just to the tip before slowly going in again. Dean was letting out more choking noises on Lucifer’s cock, and the devil was enjoying the domination.

“Little hunter really thought he could take on an alpha wolf and the devil himself? I enjoy that human hubris,” Lucifer monologued as he put his hands to Dean’s face and removed him from his cock. Dean gasped for air again as Lucifer swiped his thumbs along Dean’s slutty mouth, wiping away the excess mixture of drool and precum. He stuck his thumb in Dean’s mouth and he sucked it, fixating his gaze on the devil as Derek Hale began to pick up speed.

The werewolf was smacking into the hunter’s backside at a steady, but hasted pace, the noises rang and echoed throughout the empty antechamber. The sensual aroma of the burning candles relaxed and motivated Derek to thrust even harder into the man.

“AhhhHHHhhAAahh,” Dean shouted out with involuntary response. “Fuck yeah, give it to me, Derek.”

Derek spanked his ass as he fucked Dean fast and hard. “This is for coming after me,” Derek growled before giving his ass a second slap. Dean let out a small inflection with the impact and smiled wildly for Lucifer. “And this is for coming after my pack!” A third smack on his ass elicited a similar response from the human.

“Alright, Mr. Hale, where are those pack manners and customers? Sharing is caring after all. Hop on, Mr. Winchester,” Lucifer said as he stroked his cock with one hand and patted his lap with the other. Derek removed himself from Dean, causing Dean to gasp with slight relief as his hole was emptied. His hole was stretched significantly, and his insides were so sore; but his dick was hard and leaking like a faucet, he had never enjoyed himself more.

He straddled one leg on each side of the lounge chair Lucifer had been sitting on for the entire time of his arrival. Derek handed Lucifer the lube and Lucifer lathered himself up with one hand while roaming his free hand over the nicely chiseled abs of the hunter, cupping one of his pecs and rollin his thumb over the younger man’s nipple. Once Lucifer was properly lubricated, he leaned back and gave Dean a look that meant for him to continue. Dean reached back behind him to grab Lucifer’s erection to aim the tip of Lucifer at his hole and began to lower himself slowly.

Dean gasped with bliss as Lucifer slid in. The man was hung as well, but not as brutally girthy as a werewolf. Dean lifted himself up and down on the devil’s dick, smacking his large ass down on his lap with each collision.

Derek stroked himself watching Dean’s ass raise and lower, swallowing all of Lucifer’s shaft as he rubbed the hunter’s back to coax him.

“I must say, Derek, this is precisely why I like to go first. You’ve truly done a number on this little whore. I’m fairly positive we can both fit in here at once,” the devil suggested with a wicked smile.

“Wh-what?” Dean nervously answered, but it was too late. Derek was pushing Dean forward, pressing him against Lucifer as he lined himself up the entrance, which already was stuffed with Lucifer.

Derek pushed himself with intent, but slowly, and Dean felt his hole stretch beyond what he thought was possible. He let out a deep yell almost as Derek inched his way slowly inside of the Winchester.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Dean bellowed as he panted.

“This is what you desired, Mr. Winchester, us to tag team you. Don’t tell us you’re not loving this,” Lucifer purred.

Dean loved a challenge. He loved the thrill of the hunt and the pursuit of prey. And most importantly, he loved being a slut for cock. Even though Derek and Lucifer were dominating his hole, he would rise to the challenge and was determined to dominate their dicks.

“Fucking fuck me,” he grunted out.

Derek felt himself fronting against Lucifer’s shaft while inside the tightness of Dean. He thought he would surely rip Dean in half, but the new tightness and the new waves of pheromones from both Dean and Lucifer were driving him wild.

Derek began to rock his hips. He wasn’t pulling out much due to the tightness, but having his dick rub against Dean’s walls and Lucifer’s cock was incredibly stimulating. Lucifer tried to rock and lift up as well, keeping an eye on Dean’s expression.

Dean was being drilled beyond recognition. His face was blissfully blank; the only thing on his mind was how he was being stretched by two massive cocks. This was his new purpose, his factory reset default setting; he was a bitch born to serve alpha men. The moans and noises escaping his mouth were beyond English. Every thrust the two of them made just made the hunter aimlessly vocalize.

Lucifer licked his tongue against Dean’s pec that was closest to his mouth. Lucifer loved breasts on both women _and_ men. He kissed Dean’s nipple tenderly before sucking on it with more force. Dean bit his lip from ecstasy and looked at Lucifer with approval. The devil himself decided to increase the punishment and proceeded to carefully bite his nipple, holding it in place with his teeth, pulling on it just enough to apply pressure without risk of it being ripped off.

Dean was moaning uncontrollable non-stop. There was so much sensation coming at him from all angles; Lucifer on his tit, Derek’s hands on his ass, and to top it all off, Dean’s prostate was being pummeled into overstimulation. He felt the pressure building up in his cock and moments later, he was spraying his cum all over Lucifer’s torso without even being touched by the man.

“Impressive work to the both of you,” Lucifer chocked out. His cock was was too being overstimulated by both Derek’s dick rutting against his in addition to the pleasure of Dean’s heat.

Lucifer began to spray himself inside of Dean, generously coating both his and the werewolf’s cock. He lifted Dean’s legs so he could carefully slide himself out of the hunter and regain some breath.

Dean gasped when Lucifer removed himself. So much pressure within his ass was relieved, now everything was just numb and tingly. He’s thankful Lucifer lifted his legs because he had no feeling whatsoever. He had no idea how he was going to walk after this.

The extra room inside of Dean and the added lubrication from Lucifer’s cum allowed Derek to really pick up the pace now. He gripped Dean’s hips and proceeded to speed up and slam into him with a wild fervor.

“Oh shit!” Dean exclaimed, holding onto Lucifer tightly for dear life. “Fuck!”

Derek felt the heat building up in his cock and his panting became heavier and heavier. With just a few more thrusts, he was also exploding his load into Dean as well. He roared as his sensitive cock emptied and pulsed with every stream of cum shot out of him. He rode out the rush of his orgasm high until he slowly slid out.

Dean felt both of their DNA leaking out of him now that he had been loosened up beyond measure. He slid down to the floor and just took deep breaths as he tried to recover from the annihilating his asshole had just experienced.

Derek was already slipping his underwear back on and resumed getting dressed. “Is this resolved?”

“Why don’t you go wait in the car? I’ll need to do a little interrogation to inquire who hired him. You’re a softy deep down, you won’t like or agree with my methods of intimidation, but he’ll be fine. Just let us go in peace,” Lucifer stated.

Derek gave the man on the floor a concerned look, but after the hell he had put Derek through, maybe Dean deserved a little more pain. He put his shirt on last and made his way out to the car.

Once it was just the two of them, Lucifer looked down and gave Dean a wicked smile. There was a flap of wings, a rush of wind, and Lucifer didn’t need to turn to know who it was. “Enjoy the show brother?”

“You’re a disgusting, vile creature, Lucifer,” Castiel sternly uttered. “You never said anything about…the…”

“Double Penny?” He asked with a laugh. “I hadn’t planned it, but Dean was so loose what else was I to do?”

“It’s fine, Cas,” Dean said weakly; his eyes were still closed, but he lifted his arm to give a thumbs up.

“We are done here,” Castiel replied.

“Yes, yes, consider both of your favors to me repaid in full. Although, I don’t really understand why this counted as _your_ favor, Castiel. Mr. Winchester here did all the hard work,” Lucifer said.

“He’s _my_ boyfriend,” Castiel replied furiously.

“I get it! It’ll be you and I sharing him next time!” Lucifer said cheerfully.

“There will not be a next time! I am never having a threesome with my boyfriend and brother!” Castiel retorted with disgust.

“Now wait a minute,” Dean replied, slowly getting up. “Let’s never say never…”

Lucifer smiled fiendishly, receiving a cruel glare from Castiel. Dr. Strange flew down from the rafters and looked with disgust.

“You have overstayed your welcome, Lucifer. You will clean this mess up and then be gone,” Dr. Strange demanded.

“Wait, who the fuck are you? Were you watching?” Dean asked.

“Get out. Now.” Stephen demanded.

“Wait, one last thing, I get you used your favor on me to set up this three way, but how did you convince Derek to go through with it?” Dean asked.

Lucifer smiled and gestured to the floating candles. “Infused with a very special type of wolfsbane to get werewolves in heat for mating. Thank you for helping with that, Stephen.”

“Is Derek going to pay back his favor with more sex too?” Dean asked.

“Oh most certainly,” he replied seductively. “I didn’t even get to experience any of that. You sounded like you were having the time of your life.”

“Oh I was-”

“WE’RE GOING!” Castiel shouted before a flap of some wings caused them both to be gone from the room.

“Sorry about this mess,” Lucifer said, picking up his clothing. “But I must promptly deliver Mr. Hale back to California, Stephen. Sorry!”

“LUCIFER!” Dr. Strange exclaimed as the devil ran out of the Sanctum Sanctorum completely nude. He had more deals to make, and deals to redeem. A devil’s work was never done.

**THE END**


	5. Fanart Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the wonderful fanart! Fanart accessible to patrons, and should hopefully be coming to his Gumroad!  
> I have been given the artist's permission to post this story, preview, and links.
> 
> https://twitter.com/BlitzTurner  
> linktr.ee/blitzturner


End file.
